


Cú Alter

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Men of Fate Anthology [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: One Shots of Alter AU





	Cú Alter

Ever since being summoned, Alter had been subjected to many of Masters whims.One of the few he didn't mind was eating, for the most part.Even though he had told her he didn't need to eat, she insisted on sharing with him every time she did.This had brought him to several conclusions about what was considered edible.

 

Any green leaves known as lettuce: tastes like dirty crunchy water and is not something he ever willingly eats

 

Pasta: as long as something is added to it he has no feelings one way or another as it is relatively tasteless unless made from healthy ingredients like wheat (he won't eat that kind)

 

Meat: No brainer, doesn't discriminate, doesn't need it cooked which creeps Master out

 

Cheese: Has preferences like Munster, mozzarella, Colby jack, pepper jack, cheddar of all kinds.Hates Brie and other soft cheeses.

 

Eggs: prefers them cooked because the shells get stuck.Even likes them hard boiled because they are easiest to eat

 

Soup/Stew: likes the taste but hates utensils.Makes Master feed it to him unless he can put it in a cup or bowl and pour it

into his mouth

 

Seafood: prefers this cooked and deshelled.Likes it in other things as well.Refuses to let Master play with the lobster carcasses.

 

Berries: likes strawberries plain and blackberries and raspberries with sugar.Hates cranberries.

 

Grapes/cherries: seedless only.Prefers red grapes and black cherries because they are sweeter

 

Bean paste: awful.Imagine a dog with peanut butter on the roof of its mouth

 

Pie: prefers all normal pies (pumpkin, apple, cherry, etc)

 

Ice Cream: enjoys it just hates brain freeze.Can even be seen trying to stick his head in the gallon container if left unsupervised.

 

Pizza: easy to eat.Hates when Master tries to steal the cheese from the top or put the things she doesn't want in his pizza if they order in groups

 

Donuts: enjoys all of them but dislikes how messy they can be.Master always is covered in them somehow, but she gets frustrated when he tries to help lick her clean, which he doesn't understand

 

Master: this one confuses him.He keepshearing other Servants talk about eating their Masters, yet everyone is still fully intact.He has pondered this concept intensely and cannot figure out how to eat Master without killing/wounding/or dismembering her (none of which he wants).He has licked her and she tasted salty.He has bit her (not too hard) and she squeals and rubs the area. 

He is beginning to think this is a wash.

 

His favorite place to eat is a Hibachi restaurant.He enjoys watching the flames and Masters expressions as she stares in wonderment at the process.

 

His least favorite?Master doesn't take him places he can't at least tolerate so he doesn't have one. 

 

He enjoys Mexican, Indian, Japanese, Italian, some French, and Vietnamese. 

 

His most favorite thing is anything Master cooks.......that turns out.Sometimes she experiments, like when she has to substitute because she runs out of something.He enjoys watching her as she scrambles in the kitchen.Sometimes she sings, often she talks to herself.She always has him taste things and sometimes he goes and steals bites just to push her buttons.

 

He was also.....what was the word....appreciative?... that Master didn't like to exercise her will regarding food either.  Several of his younger male Masters (all idiots) made him eat things like bugs, dead carcasses, trash/discarded food just because they could. 

 

It had made Alter hate humanity even more than he already did.......at least until her. 

 

"Alter!  Dinners ready.....oh!  You are already here and waiting."  She said with a smile as she placed the food on the table. 

 

Alter's tail began to thump as he stared at the covered dish which smelled like chicken. 

 

"It's a recipe my grandma used to make.   It's Honey Dijon Chicken."  She removes the foil from the top and the sweet smell of honey and chicken assaults his nose making his mouth water. 

 

Master quickly but carefully puts some on a plate and begins cutting off a piece.  Placing it to her lips, she blows on it before offering it to Alter, who takes it carefully off the fork. 

 

Chewing for a few seconds, his eyes close and his tail wraps around Master to pull her closer to him. 

 

He was definitely one of those men that the phrase"the way to a man's heart

Is through his stomach" was written for. 

 

Grunting slightly, master shifts the plate in front of her and goes to cut another piece for herself only to see Alter stab a piece with his claw and shove it into his mouth as honey drips all over the table and down his chin.

 

"Oh Alter you are such a mess."  Taking her finger, Master captures the dripping honey on his chin before bringing her finger to her lips and sucking it off. 

 

Alter looks at her sideways but doesn't protest.  He didn't understand intimacy and wasn't sure if she was just being nice or if she meant more by it. 

 

There was only one way to find out.  Taking the finger out of her mouth, he placed it in the dish to capture some of the honey sauce.  When her fingertip was covered, he brought it to his lips.  Reaching his tongue out, he began licking the sauce gently as he looked into her eyes, which were getting bigger and bigger by the second. 

 

When the surface layer was clean, he gently stuck her whole finger in his mouth and sucked gently, still caressing it with his tongue, his eyes still on hers. 

 

At this point, Master was bright red and breathing heavier but not resisting.  This amused him.  Maybe Master was edible after all.  He would have to test this theory further.


End file.
